to high to fly
by thealovesalife
Summary: HS-AU: Dean liebte die Nächte mit Cas. Er Konnte frei reden, ohne Angst zu haben, das Castiel ihn danach verachtet. Egal um was es ging. Und er liebte wie entspannt Cas ist, wen er neben ihm lag oder saß. Sonst in der Schule oder irgendwo anders ist er immer so angespannt und so abwesend. Aber immer wen er mit Dean war hat er ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein glänzen in den Augen


Dean stöhnte auf als er in seines Zimmer trat. Castiel lag auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und ein Joint zwischen seinen Fingern. „Ehrlich, Cas ? In meinem Bett?" fragte Dean als er seine Schultasche auf dem Boden fallen ließ und zu seinem besten Freund lief. „ Ich wollte dich überraschen." erwiderte Castiel leise und hob den Joint hoch und reichte ihn Dean. „ Dann wurde ich müde." fügte Cas noch hinzu, bevor Dean den Joint nahm und sich neben ihm ins Bett legte. Tief inhalierte er und drehte sein Kopf zu Castiel, der zu ihm schaute. Lächelnd atmete Dean aus und lies den grauen Rauch über Cas Gesicht wandern.

Dean liebte die Nächte mit Cas. Er Konnte frei reden, ohne Angst zu haben, das Castiel ihn danach verachtet. Egal um was es ging. Und er liebte wie entspannt Cas ist, wen er neben ihm lag oder saß. Sonst in der Schule oder irgendwo anders ist er immer so angespannt und so abwesend. Aber immer wen er mit Dean war hat er ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein glänzen in den Augen. Diese Augen die ihn immer so anschauten als ob Castiel in seine Seele schauten konnte und noch tiefer. Und diese Farbe erst. Dean hatte noch nie solche blauen Augen gesehen. Gerade jetzt lächelte Cas, aber nur ein kleines, sanftes Lächeln, das alleine nur Dean gehörte. Er liebte diese Nächte wo er einfach nur er seien Konnte. Dean Winchester. Ein großer Bruder und ein guter Freund.

Cas schnappte nach dem Joint und nahm ihn wieder zu sich, bevor er sich wieder auf den Rücken drehte und das Tütchen gegen seine Lippen legte. Diese vollen pinken Lippen legten sich um das Papier und Dean biss sich auf die Lippe. Wie Oft hatte er sich vorgestellt dass sich diese Lippen sich um sein Glied legten und er immer tiefer zwischen den Lippen verschwand. Wie oft hatte er sich das vorgestellt während er in seinem Bett lag und Castiel's Namen vor sich her murmelte und gleichzeitig sich einen runterholte. Als Dean seine Hand ausstreckte und den Joint von Cas Lippen nehmen wollte, strichen seine Finger über die Warme Haut von Castiel's Wange. Und er vergaß sich in der Berührung. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, vielleicht an der gestauten Anspannung zwischen den beiden oder einfach nur das Grass, das sie gerade rauchten. Fast alle Gedanken waren weg als sich Castiel sich mit dem ganzen Körper zu sich drehte, als Deans Hand auf seiner Wange liegen blieb.  
„Dean?" fragte Castiel mit seiner rauen Stimme die Dean bis ins tiefste Innere erschüttern lies. „Mhmh?"kam es leise zurück während Dean in Cas Augen starrte.  
„ Lust rumzumachen ?"

Castiel schaute ihn weiter an, bevor er einen Zug vom Joint nahm und ihn Dean reichte. Dean konnte seine folgende Tat völlig auf die Drogen schieben, als er Cas den Joint wegnahm und ihn in ein Glas neben sein Bett fallen ließ, bevor er Castiel's Gesicht umfasste und seine Lippen gegen diese weichen, rosigen Lippen presste. Ein leises, überraschtes Geräusch kam von Castiel der seine Lippen unter Dean seinen öffnete. Als Dean eine warme Zunge spürte, die über seine Unterlippe glitt, spürte er wie Wellen von Lust durch ihn strömten. Darauf hatte er fast über ein Jahr gewartet. Auf diesen Moment. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und Castiel's Zunge glitt daraufhin hinein, erforschte sein Mund bis in die tiefsten Ecken.

Ein leise stöhnen löste sich aus Dean's Kehle und vibrierte durch die Luft. „Dean." brummte Cas als er Dean dichter an sich zog und ein Bein um seine Hüfte warf. Dean presste sich gegen ihn und fuhr mit beiden Händen in diese weichen ,dunkelbraunen Haare und zog Cas Gesicht zu sich, bevor er ihn wieder Küsste. Diesmal krachten ihre Zähne zusammen, ihre Zungen Kämpften miteinander und Hände fuhren über den anderen Körper. Kleidung wurde angehoben, als das Verlangen nach Haut zu groß wurde. Ihre Hände erforschten den anderen, während der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, Zähne kratzten über Lippen und kleine wimmern kamen über ihre geschwollenen Lippen. „ Gott, Cas…" hauchte Dean als er von seinem besten Freund in die Matratze gepresst wurde. In einem kleinen Teil seines Gehirns schrie die Vernunft, das er aufhören sollte, diese gute Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel zu setzten sollte. Das er doch weiterhin der hetero spielen sollte, obwohl er Castiel über alles wollte. Doch dieser Teil seines Gehirnes verstummte als Castiel seine Hüfte gegen Deans Presste und ihre Erektionen aneinander drückte. Genuss fluteten seine Gedanken und ließen Deans Kopf ins Kissen fallen. Bevor er merken konnte was passiert war, rannten warme Hände über seine nackte Brust und er höre Castiel aufatmen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Cas hoch, der immer noch voll angezogen auf seiner Hüfte saß und zu ihm hinab schaute. „ Zu viele Klamotten.", kommentierte Dean die Situation.  
Sofort zog Cas sein Pullover aus und ließ für Dean Meterweiße nackte, blasse und weiche Haut. Eine Hand schoss hoch und zog Castiel an seinem Nacken herunter zu ihm. Dean küsste ihn wieder. Immer wieder lies Cas seine Hüfte gegen Dean's fallen, lies Sie beiden aufstöhnen. Doch bald wurden ihnen die ganzen lacken von Stoff zwischen ihren Erektionen zu viel und sie rissen sich fast ihre Hosen und Boxershorts von ihren Körpern. Sobald Castiel's Boxershorts auf den Boden trafen, rollte Dean Cas auf den Rücken und platzierte sich Zwischen seinen Beinen. Seine Erektion presste sich gegen Castiel's seine, der flach auf dem Rücken lag und seine Fingernägel in Deans Schulter bohrte.  
Dean stützte sich auf seine Hände ab und blickte auf Cas hinab. Nackt und schwer atmend lag er unter ihm, seine Lippen geschwollen von den ganzen Bissen und küssen.

Seine Haare waren noch unordentlicher als sonst immer. Er sah aus wie puren Sex. So Oft hatte Dean davon fantasiert während er sich einen runtergeholt hatte. Wie Cas Unter ihm liegen würde, während er ihn fickte. Wie er sich anhören würde, wen er atemlos stöhnen und keuchen würde. Durch seine Gedanken hindurch hörte er Castiel sagen „ Wir brauchen….Gleit-Gel und.. Kondome."Während Cas Hände über Dean's Rücken wanderten und zu seinem Arsch glitten.

Fast blind vor Lust riss er sein Nachttischchen auf und tastete nach der Tube Gleit-Gel und den Kondomen, die er nach gefühlten Stunden fand und sie aufs Bett warfen direkt neben Castiel's Kopf. Cas warf den Sachen einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er Dean an seinem Nacken zu sich zog und Ihn küsste, während beide seiner Hände zu Dean's Arsch gingen und seine Hüfte gegen seine eigene drückte. Nackte Haut presste aneinander als sich Dean runter beugte und feuchte Küsse auf der weichen Haut von Castiel's Nacken hinab zu seiner Brust platzierten. Er lockte leise Stöhne aus der Kehle von dem Mann unter sich während er mit seinen Nippeln spielte, bevor er eine Hand nach dem Gleit-Gel ausstreckte. Dean hatte noch nie mit einem Jungen Sex gehabt. Bisher hatte er nur Freundinnen, aber zum Glück hatte er mal ausversehen einen Schwulen-Porno angeschaut weshalb er die Grundsachen wusste. Er ließ die Tube ausschnappen und drückte einen Haufen von Gel auf seine Finger. Dean setzte sich auf und schob Cas Beine weiter auseinander. Cas schaute zu ihm hoch, seine großen blauen Augen wirkten nicht mehr verschleiert von den Drogen, sie wirkten rein und sie waren voller Lust. Dean hielt sein atmen, konnte es einfach nicht fassen das ihm diesen Moment gehörte.  
„Dean." hörte er diese tiefe Stimme sagen, und er mochte die Art wie Cas seinen Namen aussprach, wie ein Gebet, wie etwas Wichtiges. Dean rieb zwei seiner Finger über Castiel's Eingang. Leise Wimmern kam von Cas, bevor er seine Hüfte anhob umso Dean es leichter zu machen. Vorsichtig drückte er mit einem Finger gegen die Muskeln und drang langsam mit seinem Finger in Castiel. Dean schaute ihm die ganze Zeit in das Gesicht, sah wie kurz der Schmerz über diese Schönen Gesichtszüge zog, aber kurz darauf durch Entspannung ersetzt wurde. Sobald Dean diese Enge und Wärme ums einen Finger spürte, konnte er nicht anders und fing an sein Finger rein und raus zu bewegen. Er machte so weiter, bis Cas noch mehr bittet und er gab ihm mehr. Als er den Zweiten Finger durch die Muskeln brach beugte sich Dean vor und leckte über Castiel's Erektion die gegen seinen Bauch lag, diese zuckte unter Deans Zunge, bevor er Castiel's Penis in den Mund nahm und seine Lippen um die warme Härte in seinem Mund schloss.  
Kurz darauf atmete Castiel schneller und seine Haut war mit röte überzogen, während er seine Hüfte gegen drei von Deans Finger bewegte. „ Jetzt." Stöhnte Cas und lies seine Hand in Deans Haare gleiten und Zog ihn zu sich hoch. Dean, der die ganze Zeit zwischen seinen Beinen gesessen hatte, glitt mit seinem ganzen Körper über Castiel's und bedeckte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß mit sich selbst.

Hungrig küsste er Cas und lies ihn sich selbst auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Ein Stöhnen kam von Castiel der nun Dean an den Haaren packte und ihn immer dichter zu sich zog. Dean suchte mit der Hand kurz die Kondom-Packung, angelte sich eins heraus und machte es auf. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern zog er es sich über und hielt seine Erektion fest, während er sein Schaft gegen Cas Eingang drückte. Kurz bevor er eindrang, setzte er sich kurz auf und blickte nochmals auf Castiel hinab worauf seine Erektion kurz zuckte. Blaue Augen schauten zu ihm hoch, bat förmlich darum gefickt zu werden. Langsam glitt er in ihn, brach durch die Muskeln hindurch und spürte es sofort heiß um sich pulsierte. Er konnte sogar den Herzschlag von Cas ausmachen. Doch das alles verflog als er tiefer in ihn glitt. Es war so eng, zog ihn fast in sich hinein. Ekstase überflog seinen Körper und er warf sein Kopf in den Nacken und ein lautes stöhnen brach aus seinem Hals heraus als er das tat. Warme Hände zogen ihn hinab und Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüfte, drückten ihn tiefer in Castiel hinein, als er davor schon war. Diese warmen Hände legten sich in Dean's Nacken und zog sein Gesicht zu Castiel's seinem, der ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Bewegt dich." , befehlt Castiel ,der schon außer Atmen war, und es sich daher eher wie eine Bitte und kein Befehl anhörte. Dean's Hände glitten zu Castiel's Hüfte und hielten ihn Hoch, als er langsam raus glitt. Castiel wimmerte leise und presste seine Augenlieder zusammen während er seine Hände über Dean's Brust glitten lies und Dean's rechter Nippel mit dem Daumen rieb. Dean's kopf fiel auf Castiel's Schulter, als er wieder ganz in diese warme und enge Welt vorstieß. Genuss überkam seinen Körper als er sich immer wieder weit aus Castiel herauszog und tief nach Hause stieß. Unter ihm bewegte sich Castiel gegen seine Bewegungen, nahm ihn immer so tief wie es nur ging auf. „Dean..-" keuchte Castiel auf und sein Körper krümmte sich leicht gegen seine Bewegungen. „Mehr!" schrie er fast. Dean hatte die Prostata von dem Mann unter sich gefunden. Mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen und mit jedem folgendem Stoß rieb er über diesen Nervenbündel und lies Castiel unter ihm Zappeln.

Er selbst war schon so nah an der Schwelle das er glaubte es nicht mehr lange zu schaffen. Als Castiel seine Hände von seinen Schultern nahm und seinen Arsch umfasste und ihn schneller in ihn zurück gleiten ließ, keuchte Dean auf. Dean umfasste Castiel's Erektion zwischen ihren Körpern und fing an seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Castiel riss seine Augen auf und blickte zu Dean hoch, während seine Fingernägel sich in seinen Arsch vergruben und ihn ein schnellerer Rhythmus vorlegte. Dean küsste wie fanatisch über Castiel's Schulter und Hals als er es spürte. Seinen Orgasmus. Dean biss sich in der Schulter fest wo er gerade eben noch geküsst hatte um so sein Schrei zu dämpfen das aus seiner Kehle trat. Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller über die Erektion des anderen während er noch ein letztes Mal tief in Castiel stieß und kam. Castiel lag unter ihm und atmete schwer, während seine Hüfte zuckte und er kurz nach Dean kam und sein ganzes Sperma über Dean's Hand spritzte. Dean ließ sich, nach dem beiden ihren Orgasmus ausgelebt habe, auf Castiel fallen und glitt aus ihm, zog das Kondom von seinem Glied und schmiss es zum Mülleimer. Cas legte seine Arme um seinen Rücken und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Dean's Nacken.

Sie rollten sich auf sie Seite und genossen des nachglühen des Orgasmus in ihren Körpern, während sanfte Finger über verschwitze Haut strichen und Lippen kleine stellen von roter Haut küssten. „ Bist du immer noch Hei?" fragte Dean, Minuten später, nachdem sie dicht aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Bett lagen. „ Du weißt wie ich auf einen Joint reagiere." Castiel atmete tief ein und sah ihn an. „ Kaum, also stell keine dummen Fragen." Das war ein ‚Nein'. Klar und Deutlich. Dean schaute ihm in die Augen und lächelte leicht. „Du hast angefangen mit dem Dummen fragen ‚Willst du Rummachen? Na klar.", entgegnete Dean als er gerade Castiel's Schlüsselbein küsste und seine Zunge über salzige Haut wandern lies. Ein leises hummen kam von Cas der seine Hand durch Dean's hell-braune Haare strich. „ Das war keine dumme Frage und jetzt lass uns Schlafen." sagte Castiel und zog sein Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn sanft bevor er sein Kopf in die Kissen sinken ließ. „Sonst stelle ich weiter Dumme Fragen, wie: Gibt es ein nächstes Mal oder rauchen wir morgen den Joint vor der Schule zu ende. Okay?" fügte Cas noch hinzu. Seine Stimme wurde gedämpft von den Kissen und Deans Schulter an die er sich gekuschelt hatte. Dean lachte leise auf und drehte sein Kopf zu Castiel und sah noch, wie sich die blauen Augen schlossen. „Okay, Cas." murmelte Dean der plötzlich müde wurde. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und zog Cas zu sich. „Bis morgen." Und da hörte er das leise Schnarchen seines besten Freundes und Geliebten. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er ein Arm um Cas legte und seine Augen Schloss. Das war eindeutig besser als die anderen Tage mit Cas. Denn jetzt konnte Dean sein Herzschlag an seiner Seite spüren und seinen tiefen Atem hören.  
Viel besser.


End file.
